Une fleur d'été
by MadMeary
Summary: C'était l'été, et comme chaque année pendant cette saison la famille no Sabaku se rendait dans leur maison secondaire, dans une petite ville du Sud du Japon du nom de Yanai.
Mon petit UA pour l'anniversaire de Kankuro, il n'est pas comme je voulais mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux si je voulais le poster ce soir.

* * *

Une fleur d'été

Kankuro se leva du mauvais pied, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil un seul instant parce que sa sœur Temari et son petit-ami Deidara, qui dormaient dans la chambre juste au dessus de la sienne, avaient fait du bruit toute la nuit. C'était l'été, et comme chaque année pendant cette saison la famille no Sabaku se rendait dans leur maison secondaire, dans une petite ville du Sud du Japon du nom de Yanai. La nouveauté cette année, c'était la présence de Deidara, qui avait eu l'autorisation de les accompagner. Au début, l'enfant du milieu avait été ravi, il aimait bien l'autre garçon, avec qui il partageait le même sens de l'humour, mais depuis leur arrivée il y avait de cela deux jours il avait vite déchanté. Le blond avait passé les trois-quart de son temps les lèvres collées contre celle de la fille no Sabaku, et quand ce n'était pas ses lèvres, c'était le reste de son corps. Le sommeil de Kankuro ou plutôt l'absence de sommeil pouvait en témoigner. Il avait apparemment été le seul s'il se fiait aux mines radieuses des autres. Ses parents se regardaient amoureusement, Gaara donnait un morceau de tartine à leur chien Shukaku, et le petit couple se faisaient mutuellement manger.

 _Génial, même au petit-déjeuner ces deux-là ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de roucouler !_

« -Bonjour Kankuro, bien dormi mon chéri ?, lui demanda sa mère,

 _Absolument pas maman, mais je ne vais pas gâcher l'ambiance de si bon matin, alors je vais me taire, mais merci de demander._

\- Oui, merci, heureusement il n'a pas fais trop chaud,

Karura lui fit un sourire satisfait, et se mit à bavarder avec Temari, qui miracle s'était détachée de son cher et tendre.

 _Je vais peut-être pouvoir prendre mon petit-déjeuner sans avoir à subir ce spectacle, merci mon dieu !_

Après le petit-déjeuner toute la famille se prépara pour aller à la plage, en plus, elle acceptait les animaux, c'était l'idéal pour Shukaku qui détestait rester seul. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils y étaient lorsque Kankuro en eut marre. Les deux inséparables s'embrassaient à ne plus pouvoir respirer, sa sœur devait connaître par cœur l'intérieur de la bouche de Deidara. Leurs parents étaient partis se promener au bord de l'eau, et Gaara lançait un frisbee à leur chien.

\- Gaara si jamais quelqu'un me cherche je suis allé me promener, annonça-t-il

\- Ok, tu nous rejoindras ici ou à la maison ?, répondit le plus jeune

\- Non c'est bon je rentrerai à la maison, je connais la route depuis le temps, lui dit-il avant de partir.

Les deux sangsues ne s'étaient pas décollées, et il était certain qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué son départ.

 _Vivement la rentrée qu'ils emménagent ensemble dans un petit appartement, ils me ficheront la paix et ils me laisseront dormir !_

Il avançait, se baladant au milieu d'un marché de fleurs, et c'est là qu'il la vit à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était penchée au dessus d'un bouquet violet, et semblait en apprécier la senteur.

Elle releva le visage et leur regard se croisèrent, bleu clair, couleur d'un ciel lors d'une belle journée contre marron foncé, couleur de la terre humide. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas sûr et charmeur, cette jolie blonde n'était pas une timide.

\- Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un de mon âge et surtout pas un garçon dans un endroit comme celui-ci,

\- J'espère que c'est une bonne surprise,

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je viens simplement de te rencontrer, répondit-elle,

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis très malpoli je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Kankuro, pour te servir, dit-il

\- Enchantée Kankuro, je suis Ino, se présenta-t-elle.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu es nouvelle ?,

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, je suis en vacances avec ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami, mais là ils voulaient rester seuls, ils sont ensemble tu comprends ce que je veux dire,

\- Tout à fait, je vois parfaitement de quoi tu parles, je vis la même situation avec ma sœur aînée et son copain, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas agréable de tenir la chandelle, comme je m'ennuyais et que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de les entendre pendant leurs ébats, je me suis décidée à me promener un peu...Mais tu m'as demandé si j'étais nouvelle, tu es vis ici ?,

\- Uniquement en juillet et août, mes parents ont une maison ici, nous y venons chaque été depuis des années, enfin en ce qui me concerne depuis ma naissance, raconta-t-il,

Elle en fut étonnée, la dernière fois qu'elle était partie en vacances avec ses parents elle devait avoir treize ans, avec la boutique de fleurs ils n'avaient plus le temps.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscrète tu as quel âge ?,

\- J'ai eu 19 ans au mois de mai, et toi ?,

\- J'aurais 17 ans au mois de septembre, répondit-elle tout à coup gênée,

Elle ne fut pas la seule, Kankuro cru se prendre un mur en pleine face. Elle faisait beaucoup plus vieille, il lui aurait donné 18 ou 19 ans, elle était de l'âge de son petit frère, elle était plus jeune que lui, et elle était mineure. Les idées perverses qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit disparurent aussitôt.

Elle n'en revenait pas, ce garçon super mignon était plus vieux qu'elle, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de l'intéresser, il devait probablement la prendre pour un bébé. Elle avait rompu avec Kiba qui avait lui aussi 17 ans, parce qu'elle le trouvait trop gamin, mais là c'était elle la gamine.

Il remarqua que l'assurance qu'elle dégageait quelques minutes auparavant s'évaporait petit à petit, et il devina sans mal que c'était leur différence d'âge qui en était responsable. Il devait intervenir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas tu sais, que tu sois plus jeune que moi, la rassura-t-il,

\- Tu...tu en es sûr ?,

\- Évidemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai arrêter de te parler pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

Cette réponse la réconforta et un sourire revint se mettre sur son visage. Le fils no Sabaku fut content de lui, il n'aimait pas l'expression qu'elle avait fait auparavant. La foule autour d'eux se faisait plus nombreuse et il lui proposa de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils avançaient côte à côte, entourés par de la verdure et beaucoup de fleurs. Ils discutaient de tout, curieux et excités de pouvoir être avec une personne qu'ils avaient envie de mieux connaître. Kankuro n'avait pas connu ce sentiment depuis longtemps, ils connaissaient tous ses amis depuis la maternelle, et les filles au lycée étaient de vraies furies. Il espérait que celle de l'université seraient plus matures. Ino quant à elle, n'avait pas l'impression de bavarder avec un futur étudiant, il était drôle, ouvert et il avait des connaissances dans les plantes ce qui était toujours un plus à ses yeux.

Le soleil allait se coucher lorsqu'ils furent contraints de se quitter, Sakura, Shikamaru et elle faisaient une longue randonnée dans les environs le lendemain, et elle voulait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Kankuro, lui, devait retrouver sa famille qui allait dîner.

\- Tu crois que nous nous reverrons ?

\- Bien sûr quelle question idiote, tu ne rentres pas chez toi tout de suite, et je suis ici jusqu'au 31 août, nous aurons l'occasion de nous retrouver,

Elle lui fit une bise au coin des lèvres, et s'en alla en se retournant de temps à autre pour lui faire un petit signe de la main. Elle sentait bon, une odeur de fleur, il aurait été incapable de dire laquelle, mais c'était doux et léger. L'été promettait d'être intéressant, cela commençait comme un bel amour d'été.


End file.
